


Agent Johnson

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, SHIELD, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Johnson

Clint was very protective of his daughter. Given that she was abandoned as a baby, he was more protective.

So when Daisy said she wanted to be a SHIELD agent, he was against it.

His baby girl would not be in danger.

They had a big argument about it.

Both were stubborn people, refused to give up.

Daisy didn't talk to him for 2 weeks after that.

Eventually both Phil and Natasha sat him down and told him that Daisy could do whatever she wanted.

He eventually relented.

When he heard Daisy saved the life of 5 agents, he felt his heart swell.

He was proud.

Maybe his baby girl could do well.

She never had a normal life.

But that is OK.

She was raised by spies.


End file.
